Gambit Help Me!
by animalllover
Summary: Rogue gets kidnapped by two villains, that inject her with a serum, that makes her do whatever they say. Can Gambit find her before it is too late? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Great News and Trouble**

"Ah did it! Ah finally did it!" yelled an over excited Rogue, she was running towards her room to tell Kitty that now she could control her powers for the first time. Rogue opens the door to see Kitty listening to music, "Kitty! Ah did it!" Rogue screamed, which immediately made Kitty jump.

"Jeez! Don't do that!" She yelled back watching her best friend sitting on the edge of her pink bedspread.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah'm just excited!" Rogue replied happily.

"Ok, slow down tell me what happened." Kitty tried calming down her friend,

"Ok, for the past 3 months Ah had been going to the Professor's office to learn to control my power," Rogue started to smile as she finally knew, "Well, now Ah can control my power and not only that, but people who Ah previously absorbed Ah can use their ability's anytime Ah want to."

"Wow, Rogue that's great!" Kitty squealed, while she got up and went to her drawer.

"What are ya doin?" Rogue asked, watching her over friendly friend.

"We're going to the mall!" Kitty yelled, grabbing her friend to faze them down one level to the kitchen.

"Ok half pint what are you doing?" asked an angry Wolverine, as he was standing to drink his beer.

"We are going to the mall, because Rogue can control her power and she can use other's abilities anytime she wants to!" Kitty yelled grabbing Scott's car keys off of the counter.

"Wow, slow down there does Scott know that you're taking his keys?" Wolverine asked suspiciously.

"Nope, because these aren't his keys……..they're yours." Kitty told and before Wolverine had time to react, Rogue had transported Kitty and herself onto Wolverine's motorcycle.

**After the Mall**

"That was actually fun!" Rogue laughed as she brought back her bags to her room, at the same time Kitty was walking with her.

"I know, and did you see Wolverine's face that was unforgettable!" Kitty laughed as she opened the door to see Wolverine standing in the middle of their room.

"Umm…..Logan we can explain," Rogue stuttered as she put her bags on her bed.

"You better!" Logan shouted angrily, as he stared at them head on.

"Well, we went to the mall to celebrate for my power control……don't worry your bike is nice and clean not even a scratch on it." Rogue reassured as she used Jean's telepathy to read his mind.

"I don't care! You should've just asked someone to bring you there!" Logan yelled again.

"Logan, Ah know we shouldn't have done that, and we are sorry," Rogue responded giving him a hug letting tears coming down her face.

"Umm….ok, I'll see you guys later." Logan responded as Rogue dropped the hug and he walked away.

"Why did you do that?" Kitty asked, her mouth open.

"Because, Ah read his mind to know what to do to soften him up and NOT get us in trouble, your welcome." Rogue replied, smiling as she wiped away the fake tears from her face.

"Oh, this is too good." Kitty smiled, as she put her bags on her bed and was about to walk out of the room.

"Oh Kitty, don't forget Ah never did that!" Rogue yelled at her friend,

"Did what?" Kitty asked smiling, as she walked out of the room.

"Oh Kitty you need to pretend to forget more things more often." Rogue whispered as she walked out of her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Recruit, Great**

"Everyone please come to my office I have an important announcement to make." The Professor's voice echoed in everyone's head.

"Gawd, do Ah hate that." Rogue mumbled to herself as she went with everyone to his office.

As everyone gathered into the office the Professor shouted over the commotion, "Good morning everyone! I have some great news; we have a new member coming to the X-men!" As he paused many of the kids were whispering to each other, while Rogue was starting to grow impatient. "I would like for you all to meet Gambit!" As the Professor said the last word, Rogue looked to see the familiar Cajun.

"Oh gawd, this will be interesting." Rogue mumbled to herself as she turned around and walked out of the room, not noticing two pair of black and red eyes follow her body, almost drooling.

Rogue walked to the danger room, letting out all anger and fury she had, especially the Gambit robots that popped out. Rogue kicked the side of the neck of another Gambit robot that made the head fall off. Rogue was about to hit another, until the simulation was interrupted, and she didn't need Jean's telekinesis to tell her who it was.

"Ow, chere I hope ya ain't gonna do that to moi, would ya?" Gambit asked as his eyes lingered over her body.

"Shut it swamp rat, Ah don't need distractions, unless, ya want that to be ya." Rogue smiled as she walked past him, giving him a quick peck on the check before she left. And to that Cajun, that was all he needed to fall head over heels for the first time the only woman he loved.

Rogue walked through the halls to her room, when Wolverine stopped her, and was rubbing his neck, "Look stripes, I know you hate Gambit but can you go a little easy on him?"

"Ah can, but Ah won't, besides Ah know why you came up here and sure Ah'll get Gambit and the teachers for the pool party that Scott is putting together." Rogue smiled, as she saw Logan's irreplaceable shocked face.

"Don't read my mind, Stripes if you know what's good for you." He threatened, as he walked away mumbling something that Rogue couldn't hear.

Rogue had told Kitty about the party and they each put on their bathing suits, and finally Rogue could feel the warm sun on her skin and have exposed skin just like everyone else. As Kitty and Rogue came out of the double doors that lead out to the pool in the back, they saw Jean and Storm on rafts in the deep end of the pool that went to 15ft. deep.

"Kitty! Rogue! Come and join us!" Jean yelled as she noticed the two coming over.

"Yes! And bring the sunscreen!" Storm yelled, as Kitty fazed through the water with the raft and settled near Jean and Storm. While, Rogue grabbed a raft and flew above the women and gently lay on the raft, Jean was wearing a red bikini that was semi-coverage, Storm was wearing a purple bikini full-coverage, Kitty was wearing a pink bikini semi-coverage, and Rogue was in a scarlet red bikini that exposed almost everything. As the women laughed and talked, Logan, Gambit, and Scott came out. Logan just started the grill, but sometimes let his eyes linger to his secret love, Scott watched Jean his girlfriend, and Gambit was speechless his eyes really lingered over her body, her swimsuit was so inviting for him he had to really control himself. As he watched Rogue purposely arch her back and move her legs up and down to tease him. Gambit had to do everything in his power to stop from launching forward and grabbing her. As Scott dove into the pool and flipped the raft under Jean, they were laughing and giggling. That is when Rogue's raft turned and Gambit had brought her to the shallow end and allowed her to wrap her legs around his thighs, and Gambit was tracing her back with one hand, and the other stroking her thigh. They both moan in pleasure that is until Logan had made hamburgers and hot dogs for everyone. Rogue sighed and gave Remy a kiss on the check, then whispering softly in his ear,

"Don't worry we're getting there."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Mission and a Kiss Shared**

Once the pool party was done, Remy was so love struck he couldn't believe why he would let a girl seduce him like that_. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'aime cette femme, que je ne peux pas avoir. _(What is happening to me? I love this woman, who I can't have.) Remy walked down to the halls to get change, and hopefully get his mind off of his Chere.

Rogue was called down to the Professor's office for a mission, which was going to be a difficult challenge for Rogue to encounter.

"Good afternoon Rogue," came Xavier's soft voice as Rogue walked into his office to sit down.

"Afternoon Professor." Rogue answered,

"I have a mission for you, which I need to know if you're for it." The Professor explained becoming serious.

"Umm, ok?" Rogue responded confused as she quirked an eyebrow.

"As you know a week ago Pyro and Quicksilver had stolen some equipment from the MRD, and we fear they will strike us." He explained, sighing, "Rogue I need you to absorb Pyro to figure out what they are planning. Normally, I would never ask you this sudden, after you are getting used to controlling your powers and everything……"

"No, Professor its ok, Ah finally can get some action around here. Ah assure ya." Rogue responded, as she watched the Professor's expression become calmer.

"Thank you Rogue, you will be leaving tonight. You will have to travel by yourself, for they have Quicksilver patrolling the area now a days." Charles let out a sigh,

"Ok, that's fine with me." Rogue answered, getting up and walking out. Not noticing a certain Cajun listening carefully to the conversation for his Chere.

Rogue set out to the danger room, to help practice her powers and help tap into them faster for any problems she may endure on her 'quest.' She was throwing punches, kicking, teleporting, fazing, and creating shield's that is until someone disturbed her.

"Ahh, my chere is doing fantastique (fantastic.)" Remy commented as he walked over to Rogue.

"Hey there sugah, miss me?" Rogue teased as she brought her face closer to his.

"Plus que les mots peut dire, (More than words can say.)" Remy whispered, as his eager lips touched her soft ones, he let his hands move around her waist, he loved the sensation and the feeling of her velvet lips on his. Until, he felt her power kick in, and she pulled away.

"Sorry sugah, I needed some one's powers." Rogue smiled giving another kiss and leaving a stunned, fooled Gambit. _Mon, cette femme peut duper Remy! Oh elle ne sait pas ce qui est elle se reçoit dans. _(My, this woman can trick Remy! Oh she doesn't know what's she's getting herself into.

Rogue suited for her mission, now she can control her powers her uniform changed she was no longer in a full covered suit, but a dark green suit with yellow and a belt that hung on her waist. On top a brown jacket, and yellow gloves that she never used, just in case she had them. (The same outfit that Rogue wears in the new series Wolverine and the X-men, and her body also looks like that, just pointing out.)

Rogue was just about to leave when a certain flirting Cajun caught up, and gave her a forceful kiss. Rogue was surprised, but she enjoyed a little too much than she should've. As he pulled away she was in awe and stunned, and wanted more, but she had a mission.

"Goodbye my Chere!" Remy called out as she left.

"Goodbye mon amour (my love.)" she called back in French, as she drove off on his motorcycle, leaving a smiling Cajun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Kidnapped **

As Rogue hopped off of the motorcycle, she crept her way into the forest that led to the 'lair' or rather house of Pyro and Quicksilver. As she saw the mansion come into view she noticed a blur going around the house which had to be Quicksilver. Rogue looked up scanning the open windows trying to find Pyro, until she saw a dim light on the top floor and Pyro getting dressed. Rogue turned her attention back to Quicksilver who was now standing in front of the doors, watching carefully into the trees, Rogue tapped into Jean's telekinesis and levitated a rock and threw it the other direction, and as the rock fell Quicksilver ran towards the noise, leaving a perfect and vulnerable route to Pyro. Rogue then tapped into Kurt's teleportation and teleported on the edge of the window and climbed in. She looked around to see a light in the bathroom, where Pyro was putting on his clothes. The room was huge; it had a circular bed, a large closet that could fit two people inside, a bathroom, and all the basics in a room. Rogue heard the handle on the door of the bathroom start to turn; she took this advantage to hide behind the door so she could reach out to get Pyro. As she held her breath, he came out with only black pajama pants and no shirt, Rogue almost shrieked at his skin, all muscle, and well toned, of course not as perfect as Gambit's but was close. _Ok, stop looking, remember the mission_, she thought as he was heading over to grab shirt from the dresser, he looked up in the mirror to see Rogue arm's length away. Pyro jumps barely missing her hand, _Crap!_ She swore as he came at her. _Ok, think what to do_, she was at the edge of the window, and Pyro arm's length away, before he could catch her she teleported outside in front of Quicksilver.

"Oh crap!" Rogue yelled as she started to run, but Quicksilver ran past her to be right in front of her.

"Now what?" Quicksilver asked mockingly, circling around her.

"This," Rogue smiled as she let Lance's avalanche move the ground making him loose balance and fall. Rogue continues run through the forest, as she looks back fire starts to come after her in the shape of a horse. "Oh, Ah mean come on!" Rogue yelled frustrated, tapping into Bobby's power to freeze the horse and continued to run. She heard Pyro call out to her, she still runs not caring what might happen, that is until Quicksilver was again in front of her. Rogue stops short almost falling on the ground catching her breath as Pyro caught up with her. She taps into Logan's power to unleash his claws prepared for an attack; Pyro let his fire out becoming an image of a dragon circling her making it hard to breathe. She uses Logan's healing ability, to heal her wounds on her body as she walks out of the fire attacking Pyro who was stumbling back,

"Since, when can you use other's ability's" Pyro asked in shock as she was about to slash him with her claws.

"Oh, Ah can do more! And now Ah can control my skin!" Rogue smiled devilishly, she drew back her hand about to slash him when Quicksilver ran over and grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"Ok, this getting out of hand," Quicksilver whispered in her ear, just before she was going to faze through Quicksilver's grasp he whispered something she never thought she would hear. His hot breath on her neck, sent chills down her spine, "Don't worry you'll like me and Pyro." Before she could escape he injected her with a needle, that made her black out and fall into his arms, leaving two grinning villains bring back to their 'home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Help Me Gambit!**

Rogue was gaining consciousness, once again letting her vision come back to her as she looked around her to figure out where she was and what happened. She tried to move her hands to find they were bound together by rope behind her, she was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, and her feet were also bound together. She struggled and tried to squirm her way out, but there was no use, so she looked around to see she was in Pyro's room, at night and now she was helpless. _Yep, this is just great!_ She yelled at herself in her head, until she heard footsteps coming her way, the knob turned and Pyro came out smiling, at his 'prey,'

"Well, well, looks like I caught myself a Shelia." He grinned in his Australian accent,

"You caught nothing skunk bag! What do you think you're doing to me?!" Rogue yelled fiercely moving around trying to pry loose of the ropes.

"Chill Shelia, and you need to calm down; you're going to wake old Quickie." Pyro grinned moving closer towards her, his hands on both arm rests, his face inches from hers.

"Get away from me! And never call me that!" She yelled glaring into his icy blue eyes, as he grinned a cocky grin.

"Oh, Shelia you are gonna get close to me, don't worry don't need to hide that fact." He replied, letting his hot breath reach her face, as she smelled his breath it smelled like burning fire and it was addicting.

"Like Ah want to! Ah can get out anytime Ah want to!" She yelled trying to faze through, teleport, anything but nothing happened, she gasped, "What did you do!" She demanded, growling under her breath as he chuckled.

"Oh, your powers!" He pretended to be shocked, as he chuckled and pressed into Rogue more, "That serum is made from old Quickie and my genes, and once it was placed into your body, you have to do what one of us says." Rogue's eyes grew wide, as she thought of ways to torture this man, once she was free.

"You wouldn't," Rogue growled letting venom seep through her words.

"Try me," Pyro countered too satisfied, "Rogue turn off you skin." Like he instructed, Rogue felt a sensation go through her body and her skin was now touchable, which Pyro was now only centimeters from her face. "Rogue-"

"You wouldn't dare," Rogue replied angrily, cutting him off.

Pyro grinned more as he commanded those three words, that made Rogue want to kill him, "Rogue, kiss me," Just like he commanded Rogue leaned her neck, her lips almost touching his, Rogue was trying to hold back but failed. Her lips locked within his, his hot breath in her mouth, as he forcefully opened her mouth wider making his tongue entwine with hers. So bad did she want to clamp down on his tongue and make him bleed, she wanted this kiss to be Gambit not Pyro. She could feel him moan in pleasure, and this serum was making her do the same back. Pyro pulled away carefully biting her lip, as he breathed in air, and was staring at her with preying eyes he licked his lips about to go in for more. Just as he was about to, his watched beeped to announce that Magneto wanted a conversation over computer that was downstairs. "Sorry, babe duty calls, don't worry I'll be back for more. Rogue faze through the ropes, but lie on the bed and don't move till I get back. My Shelia." With that he left, and just like what happened before, she did exactly what she was told to do. _Oh gawd, once Ah get out of these bindings Ah am gonna kill him. Maybe Ah can try to contact Gambit, he knows Ah am probably in trouble. _Rogue tried long and hard to reach Gambit with her mind, and luckily she was able too.

_At The X-Mansion_

Gambit and Logan were playing pool, and to Logan Gambit was winning in one shot Gambit would win, and he would never hear the end of it.

"Alright, ami (friend) are ya prepared to loose." Gambit teased, while eying the cue ball, readying to shoot while Logan was drinking his beer. Gambit brought back the pool stick, he was about to shoot when he heard Rogue's voice inside his head, making him miss the shot. "_Gambit! Help! Ah am kidnapped please! Ah need you! He's controlling me, making me kiss him! H-" _Gambit was listening when it got cut off there, unable to get unfazed from what he heard, especially the last part. _No one kisses mon (my) chere!_

"Logan, Gambit has a feelin that his chere is in problème (trouble.)" Gambit told his grinning friend who shot the cue-ball making the black 8 ball go into the pocket, winning the game.

"I think Gumbo is mad he lost." Wolverine replied proudly sipping his beer.

"No, Ah really think chere is in trouble." Gambit replied concerned.

"Look, Gumbo she'll be back if she's not back by tomorrow we'll go find her." Wolverine promised, trying to calm down his friend.

"Ok, but-" Gambit was cut off,

"She's ok, Stripes is a tough girl, and she'll handle it." Logan reassured.

"Ok, Je me fie à vous.(I trust you.)" Gambit replied drinking another sip of his beer.


	6. Chapter 6

She didn't know how long she had been there, laying on bed oh did she want to go after him and show him who's boss. But, no, the stupid serum restrained her from doing so, when she was about to rest she heard the door open. As she saw who was coming she saw Quicksilver, Rouge let out a sigh of relief.

"Why do you seem so calm around me Rogue?" Quicksilver asked coming to the bed.

"Because Ah know you'd never hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?" Quicksilver asked, smiling,

"Because when Ah absorbed yah, Ah know who to be afraid of." Rogue replied smiling,

"Ok, you know I'd never hurt you, but I can't say the same to Pyro." Quicksilver responded, his smile fading.

"Yeah, well, Ah'll live," Rouge responded, but she didn't mean it at all she was scared, something she never did. "Why are yah here?"

"Because, do you think I like hanging out by Pyro?" Quicksilver laughed, and for once so did she.

"Ah, know yah so don't think this means we're friends."

"Never counted on it," Quicksilver responded as he zipped out of the room.

Rogue laid on the bed finally sleeping peacefully, and how she wanted it to be like this. When she awoke she turned on her side snuggling up to something warm, "_Please don't let it me him, please, please."_ Rogue thought as she opened her eyes to a bare-chest Pyro, who chuckled as her eyes went wide.

"Well, Shelia didn't know you liked me that way." Pyro purred licking the side of her ear.

"Yah right, yah stupid hot head. Like Ah would eva like yah." Rogue wiped the spot where Pyro had licked her, and tried to move freely, but before she could Pyro had his arms around her.

"Don't try, Shelia, besides your mine now." Pyro smirked, going in for another kiss, but Rogue wriggled her arm free as she punched him square in the nose. Pyro let go of her, as she covered his mouth with her hand, she then straddled him so he won't move.

"Now, tell ME to put mah POWERS ON!!" Rogue threatened, but all she got was a muffled response. _"Think, think, what if Ah just hit him to render him unconscious? No, then Quicksilver will get meh. Hmmmm, maybe if Ah slap him silly till he says it? Well, worth a try."_ Rogue thought, she pulled her free hand into a fist as she saw Pyro's eyes wide with blood coming down his nose. "Now tell meh to put my powers ON!!" Aain Pyro muffled a response while shaking his head in a 'no' sign. "Very well, better for meh." Rogue punched him again in the face, then in the stomach, again in the face, "Yah still don't want to say it?" Rogue threatened, bringing her knee below his boxers, she saw his grow wider, but still shook his head 'no' "Ok, then," Rogue then kneed him in a spot guy never wants to be kneed in. She let go of his mouth as he screamed, she took this opportunity to jump out the window to run. Rogue took off; faster than she has ever ran in her life. _"Come on, come on Ah can make it. And if Ah don't Ah so dead."_ Rogue looked back to Pyro's fire not far from her, Rogue took off, but was stopped as Quicksilver grabbed her shoulders to hold her. Rogue immediately kneed him in the same place as Pyro as he was rolling on the ground from pain, she took off branches scraping her face. She saw her bike only a few hundred feet away, but as she looked back Quicksilver was beginning to get up and Pyro was now engulfing her in fire making her stop short.

"You've been naughty Shelia, and you WILL pay!" Pyro threatened, as the fire was growing more and more intense.

"Oh, can it hot head," Rogue spat back, but she could tell her breathing was getting heavier.

"But, don't worry I like them feisty." Pyro grinned, Rouge was blacking out the heat was so intense and before she blacked out she saw Quicksilver rush next to Pyro grinning. _"What did Ah just do?"_ Rogue thought before darkness consumed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Rogue groaned as she twisted and turned in something soft, like a bed, she had her eyes shut as she was wishing she wasn't waking up from her dream. _Please don't let me wake up,_ Rogue thought as she carefully listened to any breathing, in the dead silence she did hear breathing and she could feel the room getting warmer._ Why meh? Ah guess no one will come to save me, its hopeless and now I'm stuck with this freaking bast- _Rogue's thoughts were interrupted as Pyro was hovering over her,

"I know you're awake Shelia, no need to be faking it." Pyro whispered, still Rogue didn't turn around didn't move and tried making her breathing steady. "Well, ok you asked for it." Rogue was almost panicking,_ Think! Think! Wait if he kisses meh, Ah'll just tackle him! Yes! Hopefully this will work, what do Ah got to loose?_ Rogue thought, as she felt Pyro's face hovering over hers, she whipped around kicking off the sheets then kicking him in the gut, as he fell Rogue laid on top of him. With her one hand on his mouth again, and her other hand trying to get the key to get out of the room, as she was digging through his pockets, she felt something in his jeans pocket and slowly brought it out. But, at the same time she felt something hard and slick on her hand. She gasped, as she tore her hand off of his mouth,

"You licked meh!? Are yah crazy?!" Rogue yelled, she dropped the key about to punch him with both hands, but before she made contact Pyro had flipped them over so he was on top, straddling her. Both of his hands grabbing her little wrists holding them above her head, as he brought his head closer to hers whispering in a seductive/threatening manner,

"I did lick you, I will have my revenge, and I **will** make you beg for me." Pyro started to trail kisses along her face down to her neck.

"No, Pyro stop." Rogue gasped, she was scared and all she wanted was to get out of here, and she was so mad at herself because she was actually enjoying these kisses.

"Oh, if you think this is bad just wait." Pyro grinned as he kissed her, but Rogue shut her mouth, as Pyro drew back. "Rogue kiss me back and moan my name." At that Pyro kissed her again, she began to respond moaning into the kiss. What felt like an eternity, Rogue was thinking of ways to get him off, Pyro was loosening his hold on her arms as he lifted them off the floor smashing her back into a wall fiercely attacking her lips, neck, anything.

"Rogue, wrap your legs around me," Pyro instructed, almost panting as he was kissing her chest, Rogue was wrapping her legs around his waist, until she remembered she had her arms free now, since his were supporting her. Rogue brought her hand into a fist as he attacked her mouth again. Rogue punched him in the jaw, at the same time bringing her foot off his waist kicking him the gut. Pyro howled in pain, as she kicked down the bedroom door running into the kitchen. _Come on Gambit!!! Where are yah?!_

**X-Mansion **

_(ok, this is at the same time when Rogue is unconsciousness and is brought back, just think of its just what's happening when Pyro has her.)_

**Gambit's POV**

_Remy can't help himself, Remy knows his chere is in trouble Gambit can feel it. And if Wolverine won't Gambit, Gambit will go by himself. _Gambit thought as he found Wolverine training,

"Bonjour mon ami (hello friend,) Gambit was wondering if Wolverine would like to accompany Remy to go get Rogue."

"Look, Gumbo, I feel the same way, and I am afraid, but how are we going to find her?"

"Gambit is a master thief, is Gambit no? So Gambit finds his chere's motorcycle signal, them Gambit finds her." Gambit explained, while smiling inward as Wolverine began to think about it.

"Fine, but we need to split up." Wolverine instructed, as they both went their separate ways on the road, Gambit had found Rogue's bike and sent the coordinates to Wolverine.

Gambit quietly got off the bike and made his way through the forest to find the hide out where Rogue was prisoner.

"Don't worry chere Gambit is comin'."

**Back In Normal POV**

Rogue ran and ran she was so close to the door until a fire had appeared in front of her, Rogue turned to left as the fire was extinguished, she ran to the kitchen just about to jump through the window, but another fire appeared in front of her. Rogue turned around to see Pyro inches from her face,

"Ah, shit." Rogue mumbled, as Pyro's eyes were red with fury, while he trapped her between the sink and his body with both arms on each side of her.

"Nice try Rogue, get me even MORE mad now!" Pyro yelled at her, as he looked in her face. But, Pyro saw something shift in the woods as he stared outside the window behind Rogue, and that shadow had red/black eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Pyro was furious he knew it was a matter of time before the X-men came looking for Rogue, but he didn't expect this soon. Plus he didn't have time to have fun with Rogue, Pyro pressed his body closer to Rogue's as he felt her breathing become in shallow breathes and her rushed heart beat thumping as he could feel it by how close their bodies were. Pyro fiercely kissed Rogue as she was struggling in his grasp; Pyro was continuing to stare at the black/red eyes outside the window behind Rogue. Pyro grabbed Rogue and lifted her on the counter, but as he did Rogue moved away.

"Stop, please," Rogue begged as Pyro chuckled,

"Put your legs around me." Pyro commanded, Rogue did as Pyro began to kiss her neck and downward, Rogue twisted and turned as she heard Pyro growl. "Stop moving!" He yelled and so she did. Pyro looked up in her eyes and quickly darting to the eyes outside before returning to hers, "Tell me Rogue, who do you love most?" Pyro grinned as he saw the eyes outside narrow.

"I……" Rogue was speechless, but she took a deep breath, "Gambit." At that moment Pyro's eyes grew wide with fury as the eyes outside moved, and in an instant he pressed a button on his watch. Immediately she whipped her around to see Quicksilver dash outside in a second then return with someone or something. Pyro set her down and grabbed her upper arm and yanked her down the basement, what she saw was unbelievable.

Gambit was chained to the wall; all spread out with blood trickling down his mouth. He looked up to see Rogue, "Rogue," He barely gasped out. Rogue tried getting out of Pyro's grasp, but he held her tighter.

"Gambit," Rogue gasped, she turned and twisted her arm out of Pyro's grasp and ran to Gambit and cupped his face in her hands. "Ah'm so sorry, it's all my fault." She barely got out as Gambit groaned. "Ah didn't want to kiss him, there's this serum that makes meh do what he says."

"Gambit knows his chere would never do that, especially to Pyro." He grinned, as Rogue grinned back, not noticing the fury in Pyro's eyes.

"Rogue! Put your skin on!" Pyro demanded, and immediately she felt Gambit's memories flood in her. She let go instantly, as Gambit groaned again as tears started to well up in her eyes. "Come here and turn off your skin!" Pyro demanded, and so Rogue did, but she noticed that the pull making her do this was starting to wear off.

Rogue walked towards Pyro and remembered he didn't say to turn off her powers, inwardly she smirked at his greatest mistake. She walked up to Pyro as Gambit was fighting to stay consciousness.

"Ohh baby, you're so tight." Rogue smoothed seductively as she rubbed her leg up and down his thigh she saw him shiver. She smirked and ran her hands around the rim around his pants, but before he could enjoy anything his pants glowed. "Told ya Ah would get yah." Pyro was shocked as he ran out before his pants exploded with Gambit's power. Rogue ran over to Gambit and put his arm around her neck and helped him up, Rogue transported them outside. She could hear Quicksilver coming closer, but then she heard the familiar *snikt* of Wolverine's claws. She looked up to see him standing there as they were about one hundred feet away from her 'prison.' She looked up and smiled, "Nice to see you."

"Hey kid you all right?" Wolverine asked as Wolverine put one of Gambit's arms around his neck so there was less weight.

"Better late than never homme." Gambit gasped out, as he tried to open his eyes.

"Well, I was on the other side of town before I got your distress call." Wolverine grunted, Rogue rolled her eyes

"Come on! I hear them coming!" Rogue demanded, as Wolverine and Rogue started to run, but they didn't get far until they were stopped by fire surrounding them. "Shit," Rogue set Gambit down as did Wolverine and turned to see Quicksilver and Pyro standing only a few feet away.

"I'll take the ugly one," Wolverine whispered, Rogue laughed.

"Which one," Rogue smiled, Wolverine attacked Pyro as Rogue went after Quicksilver. Rogue was trying to place a hand on him, but he was to fast.

"Stop Rogue." Quicksilver said, and so she did. He came over to her and was mere inches from her, but Rogue overcome the serum and touched his skin making him fall unconsciousness. Rogue ran towards Wolverine and Pyro; Wolverine was severely burned, and his healing ability hardly helped at all, while Pyro was perfectly okay. Rogue growled and in a flash repeatedly punched Pyro. Blood spattered on the floor, as Rogue got good punches in his face, but then she jumped off of him, as his fire was licking on her skin. She growled as Pyro stood up brushing the blood off of his face. He growled, "Rogue come here and don't fight me!" She did what she was told, but the serum was hardly having a pull on her. Pyro grasped her chin and forcedly yanked towards him, "You will kill Wolverine and Gambit! Do it NOW!" He yelled, but Rogue smiled as he let go of her.

"Sorry to disappoint, but the serum is gone, and I have lots of stuff in store for you/" Rogue smiled, as she summoned her powers.

**Gambit's POV**

I was looking around and started to crawl to Wolverine who was almost healing up, and so was I. I looked up to see Rogue brutally kick Pyro's ass, not like I'm complaining, but what she is doing to that man, should be illegal. When she was done she walked over to me and smiled, I got up, my wounds finally cleared.

**Normal POV**

Rogue walked over to Gambit, as she smiled with her head held high as I wrapped her arms around Gambit.

"You came for meh,"

"Of course I would Gambit loves you."

"And so do Ah." Rogue leaned in to kiss Gambit, nothing she had experienced before, she loved his taste, but they soon pulled away when they heard Wolverine clear his throat.

"Let's go," Wolverine ordered as he walked off, Rogue shrugged before kissing Gambit and transported them to the Institute.

But unknown to all of them, someone's eyes were watching them as they disappered.

**Two Weeks Later**

Gambit and Rogue dated, and everything seemed normal, but when Rogue returned from a mission she found a letter on her bed as she read it she was horrified.

_I will come for you, you will be mine! Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but soon I will have my revenge on you and your lover. Make no mistake Rogue, that I will have YOU!_

_P_

Rogue stared long and hard, she knew who this was and decided to keep it a secret for now. But watching from outside her room those blue eyes were narrowed as they turned away and stalked back to get their vengeance.

**Ok, I am SOOOOO SORRY that I haven't updated!!!! I had all the rough draft done, just not the final. However, I might make a sequel depends on how many reviews I get from this one. Again I am SO SORRY to everyone, but I want to thank those who reviewed that meant a lot to me!!!!**

**Animalllover**

**PS- Review PLEASE!!!**


End file.
